nhl_hockeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitch Marner
Mitch Marner (born Mitchell Marner on May 5, 1997 in Markham, Ontario, Canada) is a Canadian professional ice hockey right winger who is currently a member of the Toronto Maple Leafs of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Growing up, Mitch began developing his on ice skills with 3 Zones Hockey School. He played his minor career in the Durham Region and the Greater Toronto Hockey League. He played in the 2011–12 season with the Vaughan Kings and went on to win a GTHL title. For the 2012–13 season, Mitch transitioned to the Don Mills Flyers of the GTHL, where he played his minor midget year, registering 86 points in 55 games. He finished second in scoring in the GTHL behind Dylan Strome (who was then playing with the Toronto Marlboros). At the end of his season with the Flyers, he was immediately invited to join the St. Michael's Buzzers of the Ontario Junior A Hockey League, where he went on to win a championship. During his minor midget season, Mitch was initially unsure of his plans for the following season. He received a scholarship offer from the University of Michigan to play for the Wolverines ice hockey team, while also being drafted by the London Knights in the first round of the 2013 OHL Priority Selection, 19th overall. Despite receiving a scholarship offer from the University of Michigan, Mitch elected to sign with the London Knights, who selected him with their first round pick in the 2013 Priority Selection. He had a strong rookie season with the Knights, registering 59 points in 64 games and was the runner-up for the OHL rookie of the year, behind Travis Konecny. During the 2014–15 season, Mitch played superbly alongside linemate Max Domi. As the season progressed, he was consistently included as one of the top prospects in the 2015 NHL Entry Draft, being listed as a definite top ten pick, if not top five. He would lead the league in scoring for most of the season until Dylan Strome of the Erie Otters recorded six points in the final game of the season, bumping Marner to second. As a reward for his outstanding sophomore season, Mitch was named to the OHL First All-Star team and awarded the Jim Mahon Memorial Trophy as the OHL's highest scoring right wing player. He would end up being selected fourth overall by the hometown Toronto Maple Leafs. On July 28, 2015, the Leafs signed Marner to a three-year, entry-level contract. On October 1, 2015, Mitch was named as co-captain of the Knights along with teammate Christian Dvorak. He played most of the season at right wing on a line with Dvorak and Matthew Tkachuk. The trio was a dominant force and the Knights ended the regular season as the highest scoring team in the OHL. He finished the regular season second in OHL scoring with 116 points in 57 games and was awarded the Red Tilson Trophy as the OHL's most outstanding player of the year. Mitch played an important role during the Knights' 2016 playoff run, resulting in the team winning the OHL Championship. He led the playoffs in scoring and with 44 points in 18 games and was awarded the Wayne Gretzky 99 Award as playoff MVP. He helped lead the Knights in winning the 2016 Memorial Cup. He won both the Stafford Smythe Memorial Trophy and the Ed Chynoweth Trophy as tournament MVP and leading scorer. Mitch was the second player (after Brad Richards in 2000) ever to win a Memorial Cup, a Stafford Smythe Memorial Trophy, CHL Player of the Year, a league MVP trophy (Red Tilson Trophy) and a league playoff MVP trophy (Wayne Gretzky 99 Award) in the same season. After an impressive training camp and pre-season (in which he led the team with four assists), it was announced that Mitch would remain on the Toronto Maple Leafs roster for the upcoming 2016–17 season. He made his NHL debut in the team's season opener on October 12. Despite an effective first game with six shots on goal, Mitch was overshadowed by a historic four-goal debut from teammate Auston Matthews. The next game on his first night playing in "Hockey Night in Canada", he would score his first NHL goal after receiving a pass between his legs. He would record his first career assist four days later. On October 27, 2016, in a game against the Florida Panthers, Mitch had his first multi-point game, accumulating three assists to lead the Leafs to a 3–2 win. He would then have his first multi-goal game against the Buffalo Sabres on November 3, 2016, as the Leafs won 2–1. On November 15, 2016, he had three points in a 6–2 win over the Nashville Predators, which at the time tied him in the lead for Leafs' leading scorer (with James van Riemsdyk) for the first time of his career. He was named the NHL's Rookie of the Month for January 2017 after leading all rookies with 11 assists and 15 points in 13 games. He also led all rookies with eight power-play points and matched a career-high three point game. He was the third Leaf to be named Rookie of the Month during the 2016–17 season, making the Maple Leafs the first NHL team with three different Rookie of the Month honorees in one campaign. Mitch also set the Maple Leafs record for most assists in a season by a rookie with 42 on the year; this broke the previous record which was held for 73 years by Gus Bodnar, who had 40 assists in the 1943–44 season. He spent the entire season on a line with Van Riemsdyk and Tyler Bozak, finding offensive chemistry with the two veterans, and managed to finish the year with 61 points. The trio of Mitch, Auston Matthews and William Nylander became only the second team since the 1981 Quebec Nordiques to have three rookies finish with at least 60 points. Mitch's play assisted the team in qualifying for the 2017 Stanley Cup playoffs, where he scored his first playoff goal on his first shift of Game 1. He recorded four points in the series but it was not enough as the team lost in six games against the top-seeded Washington Capitals. On December 19, 2017, during the Maple Leafs' Next Century Game, Mitch broke a 15-game goal drought and recorded a four-point game, the first time in his career. He scored one goal and three assists to help defeat the Carolina Hurricanes 8–1. On February 10, 2018, he scored his first five-point game (two goals and three assists), becoming the first Leafs player to record five points in a game since Tomas Kaberle in 2009. Mitch ended the regular season leading the Leafs in assists and points, and setting career highs in goals, assists and points. His offensive play helped the Leafs to their second consecutive Stanley Cup playoffs appearance. During the 2018 Stanley Cup playoffs, Mitch became the first Maple Leafs player since Brian Leetch to have a five-game point streak in the Stanley Cup playoffs. He led the Leafs in playoff scoring with nine points, but the Maple Leafs were eliminated by the Boston Bruins in seven games during the first round. On October 9, 2018, Mitch recorded a four-point game (one goal and three assists) in a 7–4 win over the Dallas Stars. On October 27, 2018, he recorded his 100th career assist on a game-tying goal by Jake Gardiner against the Winnipeg Jets to help the Leafs win 3–2. In the last 20 years, only Mario Lemieux recorded more primary assists in his first 24 games of the season than Mitch, who recorded 22 primary assists in his first 24 games. On January 3, 2019, Mitch tied a Maple Leaf record for fastest goal to start a game by scoring seven seconds into a game against the Minnesota Wild. He scored again within the same period but the Leafs lost 4–3 to the Wild. On January 17, 2019, he recorded a goal during a 4–2 win over the league-leading Tampa Bay Lightning, becoming the first player in Maple Leafs franchise history to begin his NHL career with three consecutive 60-point seasons. On February 23, 2019, during a 5–3 win over the rival Montreal Canadiens, Mitch recorded two assists to record the 200th point of his NHL career. He finished the regular season leading the team in scoring and third in the NHL with assists with career-highs of 26 goals, 68 assists and 94 points, becoming the first Maple Leaf to record at least 90 points in a season since Mats Sundin in 1996–97. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play Mitch made his international debut for Canada at the 2014 Ivan Hlinka Memorial Tournament, where he won a gold medal. He tied Mathew Barzal for the leading scorer from Canada at the tournament. At the 2016 IIHF World Junior Championships in Helsinki, Mitch and Dylan Strome each scored four goals and two assists in five games to lead Canada in scoring. Canada reached the quarterfinals but was eliminated by hosts Finland. He scored twice in the game, both times to bring Canada back to an even score, but it was not enough to overcome the eventual gold medalists. Mitch made his Canada senior team debut at the 2017 IIHF World Championship, where team Canada won silver. Scoring 12 points in 10 games, he was placed in the top ten in scoring and was only second to Nathan MacKinnon in team scoring. Accolades Personal Life Mitch was born in Markham, Ontario and spent the majority of his life in the neighbourhood of Thornhill. His parents are Paul and Bonnie Marner, and he has an older brother, Christopher, who is four years older. The Marners consider themselves an animal family; they currently own two pets, a cat named Burbank and a chocolate Labrador, Winston. Mitch attended Hill Academy, a private school focused on athletics, located in Vaughan. He would later go to Blyth Academy. At Blyth, he partnered with Knights teammates Christian Dvorak and Owen MacDonald to establish a café known as MOD Feast, with "MOD" being an acronym for each creators names (Marner, Owen and Dvorak). The group offered "bagels and stuff", with Fridays being designated to serving pizza. Growing up, Mitch was a fan of the Toronto Maple Leafs, the team that eventually drafted him. He was also a fan of the Pittsburgh Penguins and Chicago Blackhawks due to the presence of his two favourite players, Sidney Crosby and Patrick Kane. He has listed his favourite movie as "Step Brothers", his favourite television show as "The Big Bang Theory" and cited his favourite video games as the "Grand Theft Auto" & "Call of Duty" series. Category:Players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs draft picks Category:1990s births